


Where must we go 屬於我們的應許之地

by kakakc



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 她們是母親也是女兒。她們是女人、是少女、也是女孩。她們在逃。





	Where must we go 屬於我們的應許之地

烈日當空，連綿不斷的沙丘間迴盪著引擎如雷鳴一般的轟轟作響、輪胎深陷進沙裡的尖聲撕叫、還有煙火爆炸於高空的宣誓。

彷彿在告訴所有人：世界已死。兇手在逃。

 

白布纏繞、長髮飛揚。腳踝留著血，刺痛的汗水滑過頸後、沿著脊骨流下。

希望的淚水束於眼眶中努力不讓其落下，彷彿一眨眼便會隨之消失。

 

她們是母親也是女兒。

身心早已死去但體內的生命依然活著。

她們是女人、是少女、也是女孩。

她們在逃。

 

※

 

離開的那天她們藉著深夜的掩護匆匆躲進車內，來不及張望溫室外的一切便被吞沒。

那個帶領她們離開的女人，眼神猶如打進牆上多年、隱藏於陰影下早已生鏽的釘子般堅定不移。她們相信她，但也猶如躺在巨獸的肚子裡，她們一夜無眠，反覆想著Miss Giddy對她們說的話：

『妳們必須要前進，無論目的地在哪裡，只有到達之時，妳們才能找到更好的自己。』

那雙蒼老的手臂上滿佈傷疤、皺紋、還有記憶，已經垂垂老矣的女人用手一一握著她們的，然後放開，拿起擱在床邊的槍枝，守護著她們的牢獄。

這樣的姿態令她們想起，每當沙暴來襲之時，老人也會這樣坐在陰霾的窗邊，看著她們聚在鋼琴前、唱著歌的樣子。她會突然感嘆的說：

『若能下一場雨就好了──如果妳們知道雨為何物的話。』

Dag會拉著Cheedo一起焦急的問：那是什麼？聽過不下十次的Toast會翻了翻白眼，Angharad則會失笑，而Capable會加快手中的旋律。

老人微微一笑，那張寫滿文字和知識的臉孔會回答：

『就像妳們彈奏歌曲時、指尖敲響在琴鍵上，那樣的美妙。』

 

不復存在的故事。

 

※

 

第二天於一陣顛簸中爬出來，迎接她們的是一望無際的黃沙、四竄亂射的子彈、和張牙舞爪的汽車。

她們的掙扎就像把水倒進沙裡一般，消失無蹤。

即使把枷鎖掙脫仍然被窮追不捨。即使翻過沼澤越過鹽岸也無法找到真正的綠洲。

但她們也記得Miss Giddy說，很久以前，在這個世界還沒陷入瘋狂之前，沙漠的盡頭是一望無盡的水──他們稱之為海──能夠將沙石淹沒、蓋過地上的傷痕。孕育生命的水，無窮無盡的水，一如母親之乳，原諒一切，創造一切。

 

她們赤足，和裸身無礙，並肩站在這個瘋狂的世界上，問：

更好的我，在哪裡。

 

2015.07.09


End file.
